Life as a FabrayLopez
by QuinntanaShipper
Summary: Quinn and Santana are in senior year with a 4 year old daughter and a house to themselves.  i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Life as a Fabray-Lopez**

'Charlie? Charlie baby wake up' Santana shook her four year old daughter gently trying to wake her up. 'Charlie c'mon if you don't get up right now then I won't take you to glee club for a week' she smiled victoriously when her blonde angel shot up out of bed

'I'm up mama I'm up' she exclaimed frantically as Santana giggled.

'Good girl now hurry up or you'll be late for kindergarten' she warned as her baby girl jumped out of bed and started rushing around trying to get dressed by herself.

Finally after 20 minutes Charlie bounded down the stairs ready for school with Santana quick to follow.

'Now baby, mommy has already gone to school early to talk to Mr. Schuester about talking you to nationals this year with us so I'm going to take you to kindergarten today okay?' The brunette questioned her daughter.

Charlie pulled on her mother's arm as she dragged her out the door 'we're going to be late' she pleaded frantically as she pushed her into the driver's seat of the silver jag. All Santana could think of was how much like Quinn her fair-haired little lamb was becoming.

As Quinn sauntered into glee club with Charlie in her arms she couldn't help notice how beautiful Santana looked with her hair down. It was one of the reasons she was so happy Santana had quit cheerios. Her inner monologue of thoughts was interrupted when Charlie wriggled out of her arms and rushed towards Santana who lifted her off her feet and spun her around.

'hey there little lamb' the brunette giggled when Charlie put her head on her shoulder and yawned. Quinn smiled as she crossed the room and embraced her girls in a tight hug 'someone's tired' she chuckled.

It was at that point in time that Mr. Schue chose to enter the choir room, smiling at the girls (who had taken two seats at the back with Charlie on Quinn's knee) he proceeded to write on the whiteboard.

'Okay guys nationals are only around the corner and...' he paused when he saw that Charlie was sitting patiently with her hand up on her mommy's lap. 'Umm yes Charlie what is it?' he questioned awkwardly as the little blonde jumped down the steps and walked towards him.

'Mr. Schuester can I come to nationals too?' she asked nervously, pulling at the end of her shirt.

Mr. Schue smiled widely at the youngster 'of course you can as long as it's okay with your mommy and mama'. At this Charlie squealed and wrapped her arms around his legs, he laughed and patted her head gently before sending her back to her seat.

Everyone seemed happy about Charlie going to nationals with them except one Rachel Berry who just had to stick her nose in.

'Mr. Schue' Rachel announced with her hand in the air 'as much fun as it would be to have a little one running around I really do think it would just be one more distraction from us winning nationals this year' she finished quietly after receiving a death glare from about half of the room.

Just about everyone exploded with rage all at once yelling profanities at Rachel until Quinn yelled over the noise 'GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP'.

The room fell silent, everyone staring at Quinn until Santana notices something. Charlie was crying. Santana picked up the little girl from Quinn's knee and cradled her gently 'why are you crying little lamb?'

She asked as her daughter sobbed a quiet reply 'I hate it when people yell it scares me' her baby girl sobbed 'and I really want to go to nationals this year with you and mommy'. Quinn and Santana's hearts broke after hearing this.

'Oh honey I'm sorry for yelling like that and don't you worry you're coming to nationals this year if it kills me' Santana reassured her.

Quinn slid one arm around Santana's waist and kissed her lips 'I think it's time we went home' after receiving a nod in reply she led her girls out of the room but not before sending a death glare towards Rachel and an apologetic look to Mr. Schue.

Arriving home from work, Quinn peered into the living room, what she saw caused a smile to spread across her face. Santana lay sprawled across the couch, her hair twisting and turning in all directions with panda pajamas covering her tanned skin. On top of her Charlie was curled in a ball on her mama's stomach, tiny hands clutching onto Santana's. Quinn picked up her daughter gently as she shifted in her arms.

'Mommy?' she called out groggily, her voice croaky and sore from sleep.

'hush baby go back to sleep' The older blonde whispered gently in her ear as the child slumped in her arms. Gently as possible, she crept up the stairs and into the purple coloured bedroom. She placed her sleeping lamb down in her bed and drew the Blankets up to her chin, placing a kiss on the infant's forehead. She felt strong arms wrap round her waist as a kiss was planted on her shoulder. She leant back into the Latina's arms and sighed, everything was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Okay warning for this chapter: hints of rape but no graphicness**

_4 years earlier_

_The streets around her were dark, lit only by a few lampposts in the distance. Quinn shivered, silently cursing herself for not bringing a coat. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled into an alley as a hand clamped itself around her mouth. Struggling in the man's arms; she could feel his rancid breath on the back of her neck. Two other men sauntered out from the shadows in front of her, immediately she recognised who they were. Azimio Adams and Dave Karofsky, they swayed in front of her, the stench of alcohol flowing from their skin as they pulled her deeper into the alley. _

'_So loser, you joined glee club then?' Dave asked reaching out to caress her face as she struggled. Tears cascaded down from her eyes like raindrops fall from a roof in a thunderstorm. _

'_We think you glee nerds should be taught a lesson for hiding from us the other day' Azimio whispered, Quinn's eyes widening in horror as he began to unzip his jeans. 'No' she thought as Azimio pulled down his jeans 'no, they're just trying to scare me they wouldn't really do anything'_

'_Oh yes baby' Dave hushed in her ear 'we're gonna have some fun with little miss glee club here' he laughed as she fought harder against the man holding her._

Quinn shot up in bed, sobbing she put her head into her hands and waited for the waves of nausea to pass. She felt soft, firm arms encase her as she was pulled into Santana's chest.

'Hush baby it was only a dream' the Latina whispered comforting words in her ear as she stroked her damp hair.

Quinn lay in Santana's embrace, cradled into her chest 'it wasn't only a dream san, it happened it was real!' she cried harder.

'I know but that's never going to happen again baby girl I won't let it, not again' Santana held her tighter 'no one's ever going to hurt you or Charlie ever again!' Even though she knew Quinn had got the message the first time Santana continued whispering words of comfort in her ear, trying to ease her own anxiety about the situation.

Closing her eyes, Quinn sighed, 'thank you San, for looking after us.' She relaxed in her girlfriends arms, enjoying the feeling of being held and protected.

Santana woke up to someone pulling at her hand; she rolled over to find Charlie staring up at her with big blue eyes. 'Hey little lamb what are you doing up its only 7 in the morning' she whispered glancing at the alarm clock on her bedside table. Charlie's hair was flying out in every direction, her penguin pyjamas hanging off her thin frame.

Charlie rubbed her eyes sleepily, lifting her arms up so her mama could hoist her into the bed. 'I had a scary dream' she mumbled, staring at the ground ashamedly.

'Baby having a bad dream is nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about, it's completely normal' Santana wrapped her arms around her 'your mommy had a bad dream last night too' she smiled gently as Charlie snuggled even closer to her. The blonde girls in her bed meant everything to her, they were her family and she was going to protect them no matter what happened. Charlie yawned into her chest as she whispered soothing words in her ear; good things do come out of terrible events Charlie was proof of that.

Quinn turned to her side as she woke and was met by the face of her girlfriend staring back at her. 'Morning' she mumbled softly 'what are you doing up?' Noticing a mass of blonde hair that didn't belong to herself she shot Santana a questioning look.

'Our baby girl had a nightmare' Santana explained, patting the young child's head gently. Next to her Charlie stirred faintly at the disturbance before her movement stilled and her soft snoring resumed.

Quinn's brow creased upon hearing this, it was unusual for Charlie to suffer from nightmares plus she couldn't help but think that maybe the bad dreams had been due to the amount of stress the girls had been under lately with the trip to nationals so close. 'Did she tell you what it was about?' She interviewed her girlfriend, worried that there may be a key piece of information she may be missing.

Santana smiled gently, knowing exactly what Quinn was thinking. 'She just had a bad dream okay there's nothing to worry about children have them all the time'. Looking her in the eye she knew that Quinn was convinced or at least that she was going to let the subject go, it scared her that her girlfriend had to overanalyse everything but she entirely understood why. Her blonde angel had been through a situation so traumatic that to this day Santana still wasn't sure how she coped with it. Kissing the top of each girls heads she hopped out of bed before looking back over her shoulder and saying 'I'm going in the shower Mr. Schue is picking Charlie up at nine so she needs to get up soon'. With that she sauntered off into the bathroom.


End file.
